criminalcasegamefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bir Noel Cinayeti/Diyaloglar
Noel arifesinden bir gece önce, zeplinde... Isaac Bontemps: Sıkıntılı bir dönemden geçiyoruz <İsim>! Concordia yangınının bir polis memuru tarafından çıkarıldığı ortaya çıktı... Isaac Bontemps: Daha da beteri bu genç memurun yangını kanıt yakmaya çalışırken çıkarmış olması! Madeline O'Malley: Gerçekten de huzur bozan bir gelişme! Üstelik Koll kendisini ateşi yakmaya zorlayanın kim olduğunu söylemeyi reddediyor! Madeline O'Malley: Ama metin ol Bontemps! Aklımızı daha neşeli bir meseleye verelim: mesela gemimizi Noel için süslemek gibi! Isaac Bontemps: Noel mi? Peh, böyle çocukça avuntulara mesafeli baktığımı biliyorsun! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Madeline adımızı kutlamalarda yardım edecekler listesine yazmadan evvel benimle bir yürüyüşe ne dersin? ''-Yeni Liman sokaklarında...-'' Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, itiraf etmeliyim ki Noel kutlamaları hiç de öyle ruhumu neşe ile doldurmuyor. Isaac Bontemps: Yani öyle neşesiz bir adam olduğumdan değil, fakat... Isaac Bontemps: Hay yıldırımlara gelesice! Şu lanet rüzgar şapkamı uçurdu iyi mi! Isaac Bontemps: Şuradaki ara sokağa uçtuğunu gördüm! Onu ele geçirmemiz çok sürmez <İsim>! 1. Bölüm İncele: Arka Sokak. Isaac Bontemps: Şapkamı buldum <İsim>! Bir daha bu hain rüzgarın şapkamı uçurmasına... Isaac Bontemps: Amanın! Doğru diyorsun! Şu adam müteveffa olmuş gibi! Isaac Bontemps: O fıçının üstüne yığılmış haliyle onu sarhoş falan sanmıştım ama kafatasında yara var! Hayatı şiddet vasıtasıyla sonlandırılmış. Isaac Bontemps: Bir saniye... Bu elemanı tanıyorum! Kabadayı Rick bu. Yeni Liman'ın huzurunu kaçırmayı kendine adet edinmiş, tanıdık bir zorba! Onu pek çok kez tutuklamışlığım var! Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick'in başka bir haydutla kavga ederken öldüğünü mü düşünüyorsun? Şu muştaya bakarsak haklı olabilirsin. Ortasına kazınmış şeyi açığa çıkarmak işimize yarayabilir! Isaac Bontemps: Şu kanla kaplı notta katilin mahalden uzaklaşırken düşürdüğü bir şey olabilir! Genç Charlie'nin aletiyle şu işaretleri çözebiliriz! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, olayların böyle kasvetli biçimde cereyan etmesinin Noel kutlamalarımıza gölge düşürmesini yeğlemezdim ama... Ne var ki iş, eğlenceden önce gelir! Otopsi: Kurbanın Cesedi. Richard Wells: <İsim>, seni gördüğüme mutlu oldum! Tam da üzerimde ufak bir deney yapacaktım. Richard Wells: Alkolün tüketildikten sonra saatlerce kan dolaşımında kaldığını varsayıyorum! Tahminimce bu arkadaş tam on yedi kadeh içmiş. Ama laboratuvar ortamında deney yapmadan bunu... Isaac Bontemps: Richard, bilim adına o şarabı dyuvarlamadan önce... Elemanın başına ne geldiği hakkında bizi yeşillendirir misin acaba? Richard Wells: Peki. <İsim>'in fark ettiği kurbanın kafatasındaki yara, kafasına ağır bir nesneyle vurulmasının sonucunda öldüğünü gösteriyor. Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick denilen biri için ayyaş kavgasında ölmüş olması pek de şaşırtıcı bir son değil... Fail ceset üzerinde herhangi bir ipucu bırakmış mı peki Richard? Richard Wells: Anatomik olarak konuşursak, iki kırık kaburga dışında bir şey bırakmamış. Ancak kurbanın sıkıca yumduğu elinde işine yarayabilecek bir kağıt parçası buldum! Richard Wells: Kağıt bir piyango biletinin köşesinden koparılmış gibi! Belli ki kurban bunu elinden bırakmak istememiş. Isaac Bontemps: Oldukça ilginç! <İsim>, sence katiller kurban bu bileti yumruklaşma sırasında koparmış olabilirler mi? Isaac Bontemps: Eğer katille kurban bu bilet yüzünden kavga ettilerse ikisinin de piyangodan bir beklentisi olmalı! Yani piyango oynayan birini arıyoruz! İncele: Karalanmış Semboller. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, kanlı nottaki karalamalar rakammış! Bayan Holloway bunların ne anlam ifade ettiğini bilir! Analiz et: Nottaki Rakamlar. Evie Holloway: <İsim>, kitabımı nereye koydum ben? Sana göstermek istediğim... Evie Holloway: Ahanda burada! "Vist'in Kanunları ve İlkeleri: Açıklamalar ve Yorumlamalarla, Baştan Sona El Örnekleriyle, Özgün Nizamda Resimli Uygulaması"! Isaac Bontemps: Galiba sonunu kaçırdım... Evie Holloway: Başlık biraz dolambaçlı ama bu kitap bana gönderdiğin rakamların manasını izah ediyor <İsim>! Bu bir vist puan cetveli! Evie Holloway: Vist basit fakat maharetli bir iskambil oyunudur <İsim>. Büyük teyzem Agatha severek oynardı. Isaac Bontemps: Vist ayrıca Yeni Liman'ın madikçileri arasında da meşhurdur. Her akşam merdiven altı kumarhanelerde kafasız genç adamlar maaşlarını usta oyunculara kaptırır. Isaac Bontemps: Ayrıca bu puan cetvelini üzerine kan sıçramış halde Kabadayı Rick'in cesedinin yanında bulduk... Isaac Bontemps: Son şilinime kadar bahse girerim ki haklısın <İsim>! Katil kurbanı öldürmeden önce onunla vist oynamış! Artık ona karşı elimizde bir asımız var! Isaac Bontemps: Ama vakada sen varsan katilin şansı çoktan tükenmiş demektir <İsim>! İncele: Pirinç Muşta. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, bu pirinç muştaya işlenmiş adı tanıyorum! Vinnie Costa'da serseri takımından biridir. Hemşehrilerinin adını kirleten bir İtalyan. Isaac Bontemps: Vinnie bu saatte meyhanede içiyordur. Gidip kendisine Kabadayı Rick'in vefatı hakkında ne bildiğini soralım! Vinnie Costa'ya muştası hakkında soru sor. Vinnie Costa: , uçan puronun polisleri, bir siz eksiktiniz! Vinnie Costa: Ne istiyorsunuz? Ben yorucu bir iş gününün ardından bir kadeh içki içmeye gelmiş, dürüst bir adamım, o kadar! Isaac Bontemps: Vinnie, senin hayatın boyunca yaptığın tek yorucu iş yaşlı teyzeleri soymak ve dilencileri pataklamak! Isaac Bontemps: Pirinç muştanı Kabadayı Rick'in cesedinin yakınında bulduk. Ne diyeceksin bu konuda? Vinnie Costa: Kabadayı Rick öldü mü? Vinnie Costa: Rick benim küçük kardeşim gibiydi! Isaac Bontemps: Kardeşler kapışmalarıyla bilinir Vinnie... Rick'le kavga mı ettin? Vinnie Costa: Kavga değildi o! Rick'e kendini savunmasını öğretiyordum <İsim>! Vinnie Costa: Sokaklarda yaşam zordur! Onu himayem altına alarak ona bir iyilik yaptım! Isaac Bontemps: Ya da öyle diyorsun. Şimdi de bize bir iyilik yapmaya ne dersin? Rick'in dairesini incelemek isteriz. Nerede yaşadığını biliyor musun? Vinnie Costa: Rookery Lane'deki eski misafirhanede! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim> mekanı yoklayacak! Umarım bu akşam kavgadan uzak durursun Vinnie! İncele: Kurbanın Odası. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Kabadayı Rick'in kirasını ödeyecek parayı nereden bulduğunu merak ediyorum doğrusu... Isaac Bontemps: Bir ihtimal cevap şu kaputbezi çuvalın içindedir! İçindekileri incelememiz gerekecek! Isaac Bontemps: Şu tepsideki kırıntılar kurbanın son yemeği olabilir. Planına itiraz etmiyorum: bir numune al! İncele: Kırıntılarla Dolu Tepsi. Isaac Bontemps: o tepsiyi temizleyince altından "Mutlu Noeller Rick" yazısı çıktı! Isaac Bontemps: Tam isabet bir düşünce <İsim>! Kırıntıları mikroskop altında incelersek kurbana iyi dilekte bulunanın kim olduğunu bulabiliriz! İncele: Kırıntılar. Isaac Bontemps: Rick'in dairesinde bulduğumuz tepsideki kırıntılar açık olarak zencefilli çörek kalıntılarıymış! Isaac Bontemps: Birinin bunları Rick'e Noel için verdiğini biliyoruz... Ama kim olduğunu bilmiyoruz! Isaac Bontemps: Tabii... <İsim>, sokakta zencefilli kurabiye satan bir kız tanıyorum! Dün birkaç tane almıştım! Bize yardımcı olabilir! Isaac Bontemps: Madeline Noel'den bahsettiğinde konuyu biraz hor görerek konuştuğumun farkındayım... Ama zencefilli kurabiyeye hayır demem... Isaac Bontemps: Pekala, fazla bekletmeden şu kurabiyeci kızı bulup kurban için kurabiye alanın kim olduğunu soralım diyorum! ''-Birkaç dakika sonra...-'' Kurabiye Satıcısı: Bay Bontemps, tekrar geldiniz demek! Üstelik bu kez yanınızda bir arkadaşınızla! Biraz daha zencefilli kurabiye ister misiniz? Ya da çörek? Isaac Bontemps: Tatlılar başka bir zamana kızım. Söyler misin lütfen, bugün senden başka kimler zencefilli kurabiye aldı? Kurabiye Satıcısı: Maggie Scrubber almıştı. Kiracısı için bir tepsi dolusu zencefilli kurabiye aldı. Yoksa başı dertte mi? Isaac Bontemps: Orasını bize bırak sen. Şimdi şu şilini al ve doğruca evine git! <İsim> ile ben Bayan Scrubber'i ziyaret edeceğiz! Maggie Scrubber'le kurban hakkında konuş. Isaac Bontemps: Hayırlı akşamlar Bayan Scrubber. Buraya... Maggie Scrubber: Polis mi? Allah aşkına yine yangın çıktı demeyin lütfen! Isaac Bontemps: Öyle bir şey yok Bayan Scrubber. Buraya Kabadayı Rick hakkında soru sormaya geldik. Maggie Scrubber: Hayhay, Rick'i tanıyorum. Ona bu odayı kiralamıştım. Ne olmuş? Isaac Bontemps: Korkarım ki menfur bir olay. Onu arka sokakta öldürülmüş olarak bulduk. Maggie Scrubber: Rick öldürülmüş mü? Maggie Scrubber: Ona bunu yapan zalimin evine ateşler salınsın! Maggie Scrubber: Şimdi yeni kiracıyı nereden bulacağım ben? Bitli bir fahişeden... Daha da kötüsü bir İrlandalıdan başkasını nasıl bulacağım?! Isaac Bontemps: Anlıyorum... Yani odalarınızı içip içip hır çıkaran serserilere kiralamayı tercih ediyorsunuz. Maggie Scrobber: Başka yerde yaptıkları sürece çok da fifi! Şimdi işiniz bittiyse biraz uyumam gerek! İncele: Çuval. Isaaac Bontemps: <İsim>, bu çuvaldaki bu cicili bicili eşyalar Kabayadı Rick gibi bir hanzoya ait olamaz. Ama görüyorum ki asıl ilgini çeken şey bu kartvizit! Isaac Bontemps: Kartta "Bay Bleak - tefeci ve rehinci" yazıyor. Çuvalın içindekilerin sahibi bu Bay Bleak denen adam olmalı! Isaac Bontemps: Fakirler Bay Bleak'ten borç almak için değerli eşyalarını rehin verirler... O da bu insanların ömür boyu fakir kalmalarına yol açacak kadar üstüne faiz bindirir! Isaac Bontemps: Konudan sapıyorum. Kurbanın Bay Bleak'in eşyalarını nasıl ele geçirdiğini öğrenmemiz gerek! Bay Bleak'e kurban hakkında soru sor. Bay Bleak: Tek gözlüğünüzü rehin vermek mi istiyorsunuz, Beyim? Dükkanı kapamak üzereydim... Ama size %20 faizle dört şilin veririm. Isaac Bontemps: Ne münasebet! Buraya varlıklarımızı rehin bırakmaya gelmedik! Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick'in cinayetini soruşturuyoruz. Kendisiyle olan ilişkiniz neydi? Bay Bleak: Kabadayı Rick öldürüldü mü?! Dehşetengiz bir şey! Bana çalışıyordu! Bay Bleak: Benden borç almaya hevesli insanlar iş geri ödemeye gelince genelde işi yokuşa sürmekte inat ederler. Bende bu tür müşterileri biraz kamçılaması için Rick'i şe aldım. Isaac Bontemps: Yani hem fakirlerin talihsizliklerinden faydalanıyorsuz... Üstüne bir de geri ödeyemedikleri zaman onları dövmesi için bir eşkiyayı işe aldığınızı mı söylüyorsunuz? Bay Bleak: Bana kuralları bilip de geliyorlar <İsim>! Bay Bleak: Sonra da yok çatı akıyor, yok kıyafetlerimiz yırtık, yok çocuklar Noel'de aç diye zırlıyorlar! Sanki benim suçummuş gibi! Bay Bleak: Şimdi de yılın en yoğun döneminde çalışanımı kaybettim! Tabii kimse kendini benim yerime koymuyor! Daha sonra kurbanın odasında... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Concordia'nın kanunlara saygılı vatandaşları sıcacık yataklarında Noel hayalleriyle uyuyorlar... Isaac Bontemps: ...Ama Kabadayı Rick bu gece hiç evine gelmedi! Görünüşe göre bir arka sokak kavgasında öldürüldü. Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi ise katilini bulmak bize düştü! Ben bahsimi Vinnie Costa'ya oynuyorum. Rick'in arkadaşı olduğunu iddia etti ama onun gibilerin arkadaşlıkları göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar kavgaya dönüşür! Isaac Bontemps: Kurbanın işvereni Bay Bleak ise taş kalpli bir varyemez ama Rick'e karşı herhangi bir garezi yokmuş... Isaac Bontemps: Tabii ev sahibesininde, ki... Isaac Bontemps: Bir saniye... sende duydun mu <İsim>? Isaac Bontemps: İşte yine geldi! Şömineden geliyor galiba! Bakalım... Isaac Bontemps: ......... Isaac Bontemps: Öhö! <İsim>, ne oldu yahu? *YARDIM EDİN!* 2. Bölüm Kurbanın odasında... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Concordia'nın kanunlara saygılı vatandaşları sıcacık yataklarında Noel hayalleriyle uyuyorlar... Isaac Bontemps: ...Ama Kabadayı Rick bu gece hiç evine gelmedi! Görünüşe göre bir arka sokak kavgasında öldürüldü. Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi ise katilini bulmak bize düştü! İlk olarak... Isaac Bontemps: Bir saniye... sende duydun mu <İsim>? Isaac Bontemps: İşte yine geldi! Şömineden geliyor galiba! Bakalım... Isaac Bontemps: ......... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, ne oldu yahu? Pip: Uy, duman oldum da! Isaac Bontemps: Tövbe yarabbi! Sen ne tür bir yaratıksın? Ve ne tür bir sihirle bu odada bitiverdin? Pip: Sihrin kuvvetiyle celmedum çi Beyim. Şomineye bacadan düştum! Ben baca temizleyucusi! Isaac Bontemps: Bir yaşıma daha girdim! Git üstünü başını temizle çocuğum. <İsim> hikayeni duymak isteyecek! Küçük baca temizleyicisine kurbanın odasında ne yaptığını sor. Isaac Bontemps: Adın ne oğlum senin? Ayrıca neden evde, yatağında değilsin? Pip: Adum Pip'dur, Amca. Ne yatağum vardur, ne de evum. Pip: Buba işsuz benum. Concordia'da İrlandaluya iş yok diyo. Ben de ailemu pirakup başumun çaresina pakmak zorinda kaldum. Isaac Bontemps: Bu çok... Talihsizmiş. Pip: Neyse çi ben ufak ve çeviğum, böylece baca temuzleyerek üç beş şilin kazanayirum! Pip: Bu gece Rick'in şominesinde uyurum dediydum. Dışarısı feci soğuk! Eh, Rick'in de artuk bu odaya ihtiyaci olacak deyul ya. Isaac Bontemps: Demek öyle... Kabadayı Rick hakkıda ne biliyorsun bakayım? Pip: Cavlağu çekmuş deyirler Amca. Olturulmiş işde! Kumar odasundaki adamlardan işiddum. Bacaya saklanmıştum, ruhları pile duymadi. Isaac Bontemps: Kumar odası mı dedin? Nerede bu kumar odası? Pip: Old Ale House'un mahzenunde. Rick ve şürekasu her gece orada iskambil çevirurdi. Isaac Bontemps: Buralarda bir yerlerde bir kumarhane olduğunu biliyordum... <İsim>, çocuk bizden önce bulmuş baksana! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim> bu kumarhaneyi tepe taklak edecek Pip. Sen de başını beladan uzak tut çocuğum! İncele: Kumarhane. Isaac Bontemps: Vay be <İsim>, burası cinayet mahallinde bir taş atma mesafesinde! Rick ölümünden önce burada oynamadıysa ben de bir şey bilmiyorum! Isaac Bontemps: Şu kutu kumarbazın birinin ganimet kutusu olmalı. İçeriğini incelememiz gerek! Şu parçaların da çevik ellerinde birleştirilmeye ihtiyacı var <İsim>! İncele: Kilitli Kutu. Isaac Bontemps: Şu kutudan çıkardığın cihazın bir benzerini daha ömrüm hayatımda görmüşlüğüm yok <İsim>! Isaac Bontemps: Ama bizim genç Charlie her türlü tertibatta uzmandır! Yardımını talep etmenin vakti geldi! Analiz et: Garip Cihaz. Charles Dupont: <İsim>! Son zamanlarda epey yoğun olduğumdan bir türlü sana merhaba deme fırsatım olmadı. Charles Dupont: Madeline beni zeplin için Noel ışıklarını tasarlamakla görevlendirdi. Elektrikle çalışıyorlar! Tek sıkıntı ateşe dayanıklılığını teyit etmek. Isaac Bontemps: Yeni Liman'ın yarısının daha yeni kül olduğunu varsayarsak, o sıkıntının üstesinden gelmeni canı gönülden umuyorum! Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi genç Charlie, bizi kumarhanede bulduğumuz şu tertip hakkkında bir eğit! Charles Dupont: Bu iskambil oyunlarında hile yapmak için kullanılan bir mekanizma <İsim>. Kıyafetin içine, kolun tam altına yerleştiriliyor ve ipi çekildiğinde kağıtları oyuncunun eline kaydırıyor. Isaac Bontemps: İskambil oyunları mı dedin? Katilin meşgalelerinden birinin vist oynamak olduğunu biliyoruz zaten! Bize bu cihazı tasavvur edenin kim olduğunu söyleyebilir misin? Charles Dupont: Mucitler icatlarıyla gurur duyar <İsim>. Bu aygıtın altında da Taklacı Tim'in imzası var. Kendisi Yeni Liman'da tanınan bir kart dağıtıcısıdır. Isaac Bontemps: Taklacı Tim demek... Kumar alışkanlığı konusunda biraz gözünü korkutup Rick'in öldürülmesi hakkında bir şey bilip bilmediğini soralım! Taklacı Tim'e hile aygıtı hakkında soru sor. Isaac Bontemps: Taklacı Tim, bu aygıtın sahibi ve mucidi sen misin? Taklacı Tim: Lanetler olsun! Kitaptaki her kart hilesini biliyorum ama beni müdahil dedektiflerden koruyacak bir numara bilmiyorum! Taklacı Tim: <İsim>, polisin kumarı hoş karşılamadığını biliyorum ama bu benim tek ekmek teknem! Taklacı Tim: Ancak yarınki piyangoyu tutturacak olursam bir daha asla iskambil oynamama gerek kalmaz! Isaac Bontemps: Şanslısın ki şu anki meselemiz hile değil. Kabadayı Rick adında biri öldürüldü. Ona postu verdirtenin de bir kumarbaz olduğunu düşünüyoruz. Taklacı Tim: Rick ölmüş mü? Eğer bunu yapanın ben olduğumu düşünüyorsanız yanlış ele oynuyorsunuz demektir <İsim>! Taklacı Tim: Bu gece Kabadayı Rick'ten tam yüz şilin kazandım. Bana köşeyi döndüren adamı öldürmek için tescilli aptal olmam gerekir! Isaac Bontemps: Terbiyeni takınsan iyi edersin Tim! Bu geceki meselemiz cinayet, ama hücrelerimizde hilebazlara her zaman yer vardır! İncele: Paramparça Kağıt. Isaac Bontemps: Netametli bir gelişme <İsim>! Şu iskambil kartına karalanmış mesajda "Sen öldün Rick" yazıyor! Isaac Bontemps: Acele edip üzerindeki şu lekeden bir numune alalım! Kurbanı kim tehdit etmiş söyler belki! İncele: Karttaki Madde. Isaac Bontemps: Mükemmel! Katilin kurbana tehdit amaçlı uzattığı kartın üstündeki maddeden bir numune aldık! Isaac Bontemps: Bu numuneyi bir an evvel laboratuvara götürelim <İsim>! Gözle görünmeyen şeyler sırlarını ancak Viola Pemberton'a gösterir! Analiz et: Şeffaf Madde. Viola Pemberton: Bu da nesi! Dehşet bir görüntü! Huzurlu gecemi bölen bu tuhaf ziyaretçiler de kim? Isaac Bontemps: Biziz Viola... <İsim>'le ben. Viola Pemberton: Ah, kusura bakma <İsim>. Bizim ekiple yarın, Noel gecesinde oynayacağımız oyunu ezberliyordum. Hayaletler tarafından ziyaret edilen bir adamın korku dolu hikayesi ve... Isaac Bontemps: Boşver şimdi hayaletleri Viola. Ha Kabadayı Rick'in ruhu cinayeti çözmemize yardıms geldiyse iş değişir! Viola Pemberton: Öyleyse zihnimizi bilimsel meselelere çevirelim. <İsim>'in iskambil kartından topladığı maddede insan salyasıydı. Viola Pemberton: Birisi bu karta tükürmüş olmalı. Bana sorarsanız son derece nahoş bir hareket. Isaac Bontemps: O karta tüküren kişiye nahoş demek yetersiz kalır Viola! O kişi ayrıca kurbana tehdit notu yazmış! Numuneden kim olduğunu belirleyebilir miyiz? Viola Pemberton: Salyada eser miktarda enfiye buldum. Katilin ayıplanacak alışkanlıklarından biri de enfiye çekmek <İsim>. Isaac Bontemps: Harikulade işti! Yeni bir gün doğmadan bu enfiye çeken katil elimize düşecek! Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi cinayet mahallini yeniden ziyaret etmek için en uygun zaman! Bu yeni keşif bizi tabiri caizse uçuracak! İncele: Taşlar. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, şu yanmış kağıtta yazanları açığa çıkarmamız gerek. Ateşin kanıtları imha etmek için kullanıldığını birinci elden biliyoruz! Isaac Bontemps: Şu kırık parçalar da senin hünerli ellerinde onarılamaz değildir! İncele: Kırık Parçalar. Isaac Bontemps: Concordia sokaklarında bir lazımlık mı? Sözün bittiği yerdeyiz! Isaac Bontemps: Üzerindeki yazıyza göre bu... doğal ihtiyaç aracı, kurbanın ev sahibesine aitmiş. Isaac Bontemps: Lazımlığı ulu orta atmak saygısızca bir davranış! Bayan Scrubber'den böyle bir şey yapmasını hiç beklemezdim. Isaac Bontemps: Bu kanıtın Bayan Scrubber'i cinayet mahalline koyduğunu söylememe gerek bile yok! Doğru dedin <İsim>, kendisinin bazı soruları yanıtlandırması gerek! Maggie Scrubber'e lazımlığı hakkında soru sor. Isaac Bontemps: Bayan Scrubber, lazımlığınızı işlek bir caddeye fırlatılmış halde bulduk! Bu tek başına suç teşkil eden bir şey! Isaac Bontemps: Ondan da beteri bunu kiracınızın öldürüldüğü yerde bulmuş olmamız! Derhal kendinizi izah edin. Maggie Scrubber: Bu lazımlık benim evet! Kirayı kumarada yediğini öğrendiğimde bunu Rick'in kafasında kırmıştım! Maggie Scrubber: Ona yalvardım. Paraya ihtiyacım olduğunu söyledim! Onun gibi kiracılar yüzünden bir tutam enfiye alacak para bulamıyorum! Noel Arifesinde ailemi nasıl doyuracağım? Maggie Scrubber: Ama Rick anca gülmekle yetindi ve bana piyangodan bile kazanabileceğimden çok daha fazlasını ödeyeceğini söyledi! Bana kazık atacaktı, biliyorum! Isaac Bontemps: Siz de Rick'in peşinden gittiniz, lazımlığı kafasında kırdınız ve onu orada ölüme terk ettiniz, öyle mi? Maggie Scrubber: Keşke! Son şilinlerini kumarda kaybetmeye giderken fazlasıyla canlıydı! Isaac Bontemps: Umarım doğruyu söylüyorsunuzdur Bayan Scrubber! Hapiste kiralar ucuz, biliyorsunuz! İncele: Yanık Sayfa. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, o yanık not bir tehditmiş! Üstünde açıkça "Rick'e ölüm!" yazıyor! Isaac Bontemps: Notun geri kalanında da mali hesaplamalara benzer şeyler var. Şu kadar verecek, bu kadar alacak... Isaac Bontemps: Dahice düşündün <İsim>! Mali işlerle ilgili bir şüphelimiz var: Tamahkar tefeci Bay Bleak! Isaac Bontemps: Daha da önemlisi Bay Bleak, Rick'in işvereniydi! Ve görünüşe göre bir kâr açığından dolayı kurbanı suçlamış! Isaac Bontemps: Doğru dedin <İsim>, Bay Bleak'in şu anda bize vereceği tek şey bir açıklama! Bay Bleak'e neden kurbanın ölmesini istediğini sor. Isaac Bontemps: Bay Bleak, bize Kabadayı Rick'i borç toplayıcı olarak işe aldığınızı söylemiştiniz. Ama onu kâr açığından sorumlu tuttuğunuzdan hiç bahsetmediniz... Ya da onun ölmesini istediğinizden! Bay Bleak: Notumu bulmuş olmanız ne pis bir uğursuzluk <İsim>! Bay Bleak: İtiraf etmeliyim ki o zontayı işe alarak asrın hatasını yaptım! Vereceklileri pataklamada üstüne yoktu... Ama tahsil ettiklerini teslim etmeyi reddediyordu! Bay Bleak: Onu sıkıştırdığımda beni tehdit etti ve ona düzgün bir maaş ödemem gerektiğini söyleme küstahlığını gösterdi! Bay Bleak: Nasıl ödeyeyim dedim. Hesaplarımı adam edebileyim diye vistte şansımı deneyeyim bile dedim! Ama benim sıkıntılarım kimsenin umurunda değil ki! Isaac Bontemps: Belki de Rick düzgün maaş ödenmesi konusunda haksız sayılmazdı Bay Bleak. Bay Bleak: Peh! Martaval! Düzgün maaşı ancak piyangoyu tutturduğum zaman ödeyebilirim <İsim>! Şimdi dükkanı kapatım evime gitmem gerek! Daha sonra zeplinde... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Noel'e yalnızca bir gece kaldı ama Yeni Liman'ın yoksulları için kederli bir zaman! Isaac Bontemps: Herkesin teessürünün kaynağı para, muhtemelen Kabadayı Rick cinayetinin gerekçesi de. Isaac Bontemps: Bayan Scrubber, kiracısı kirasını kumarda yediği... Daha doğrusu Taklacı Tim gibi hilebazların cebini doldurduğu için burnundan soluyordu. Isaac Bontemps: Bay Bleak Rick'e iyi bir maaş ödeyemeyecek kadar çulsuz olduğunu öne sürüyor... Kârdaki açıktan ötürü de onu suçluyor. Isaac Bontemps: Geçimini dürüstçe sağlayan tek kişi, ailesinin ona bakmaya gücü yetmediği için ailesini terk eden bir çocuk! Ne kadar da hazin bir... Madeline O'Malley: <İsim>! Acil durum! Madeline O'Malley: Bir devriye polisi destek istedi. Hayatının tehlikede olduğunu söylüyor! 3. Bölüm Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Noel'e yalnızca bir gece kaldı ama Yeni Liman'ın yoksulları için kederli bir zaman! Isaac Bontemps: Herkesin teessürünün kaynağı para, muhtemelen Kabadayı Rick cinayetinin gerekçesi de. Fakat... Madeline O'Malley: <İsim>! Acil durum! Bir devriye polisi destek istedi. Hayatının tehlikede olduğunu söylüyor! Isaac Bontemps: Lanet girsin! Nerede? Madeline O'Malley: Rookery Lane'de! Isaac Bontemps: Allah kahretsin, orası kurbanın yaşadığı yer! <İsim>, bir an evvel olay mahalline gitmemiz gerek! ''-Birkaç dakika sonra, kurbanın dairesinde...-'' Polis Memuru Ramirez: Hanımefendi, lütfen... Maggie Scrubber: Sana mülkümden defol dedim! Yarın yeni bir kiracı alacağım! Etrafta gezinip duran polislere ayıracak vaktim yok! Polis Memuru Ramirez: Ama Bayan Scrubber... Maggie Scrubber: Çekil yolumdan yoksa bir tane indiririm! Polis Memuru Ramirez: Hanımefendi, burası bir suç mahalli ve <İsim>... *DAAAAAN!* Polis Memuru Ramirez: ........ Polis Memuru Ramirez: ........ Maggie Scrubber: Bu ona haneye tecavüzün ne demek olduğunu öğretir! Isaac Bontemps: Bayan Scrubber! Polise saldırmak ciddi bir suçtur! Isaac Bontemps: Memur Ramirez, bir şeyin var mı? Polis Memuru Ramirez: İyiyim ben! Siz mahalli rahatlıkla ararken ben suçluya nezarete kadar eşlik ederim! Isaac Bontemps: Teşekkürler Ramirez! Cesaretin unutulmayacak! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, yeni bir kargaşa çıkmadan olay yerini arasak iyi olur! Böyle gözdağlarına pabuç bırakacak değiliz! İncele: Mutfak Köşesi. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Kabadayı Rick'in vereceklilerden değerli eşyalarını zorla aldığını biliyoruz. Bu gümüş madalyonun onlardan birine ait olduğuna şüphe yok. Isaac Bontemps: Eğer resimdeki bu kız Rick'in elinden çekmişse onun ölmesini istemesi muhtemel! Kim olduğunu bulmamız gerek! Isaac Bontemps: Ve bu da ne, birisi kurbana bir Noel hediyesi bırakmış! Isaac Bontemps: İyi de kutunun üstünde neden bir kilit var? Doğru dedin, kilidi bekletmeden açalım! Şekilleri eşleştirmek işimizi görür! Isaac Bontemps: Kim böyle narin bir kumaşı parçalara ayırıp mahveder ki? Daha fazlasını öğrenmek için birleştirmemiz icap eder! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, dışarıda başıboş gezinen bir katil olmadan Noel kutlamak Concordialılar'ın hakkı! Bu mücrimi bulmak için çabalarınızı ikiye katlamamız gerek! İncele: Gümüş Madalyon. Isaac Bontemps: Şanslıyız <İsim>! Madalyonunu Rick'in dairesinde bulduğumuz kızın bizde kaydı varmış! Adı Pippa Caffrey... Bir süre önce gelmiş İrlandalı bir göçmen. Isaac Bontemps: Pippa... Bu isim bir yerlerden tanıdık geliyor... Isaac Bontemps: Allah diyeyim, haklısın! Bu bizim baca temizleyicisi Pip! Pip meğersem kızmış! Isaac Bontemps: Dahası bu kolye Pippa'nın kurbanla münazaa etmiş olabileceğini gösteriyor! Isaac Bontemps: Doğru konuştun <İsim>. Bizim küçük baca temizleyicisine sırrından haberdar olduğumuzu söylememiz gerek! Pippa'yı gerçek kimliği hakkında sıkıştır. Isaac Bontemps: Pippa Caffrey, başın belada kızım! Pippa Caffrey: Ne dediyiniuzi anlamayrum Amca. Adum Pip! Kiz falan da deyulum! Isaac Bontemps: Yalan söyleme küçük hanım! <İsim> Rick'in eşyalarının arasında madalyonunu buldu! Pippa Caffrey: ........ Pippa Caffrey: Size yalan konuştiğum için özür dilerum <İsim>... Ama eyer kiz olduğum pilunseydi çimse bağa iş vermezdu! Isaac Bontemps: Durumunu anlayışla karşılıyoruz ama daha ciddi bir mesele var. Kabadayı Rick kolyeni nasıl ele geçirdi? Senden zorla mı aldı? Pippa Caffrey: Hayur! Kolyeyi Rick'e odeme niyetune verdim! Hakiki gümişdur! Isaac Bontemps: Ödeme mi? Ne için? Pippa Caffrey: Bay Bleak denen o pis herufi dövmesi içun! Ayilemun neyu var neyi yok aldu elunden! Evden ayrulip iş aramamun sebebi da bizzat çendisidur! Pippa Caffrey: Enfiye çektuği sirada Bay Bleak'un kafasina bir tane indurmesi için Rick'e yalvardum! Pippa Caffrey: Ama Rick hayur dedu! Madalyonu benim için cüvenli bir yerde saklayacağuni ama benim aduma çimseye zarar vermeyeceğuni söyledu! Nasıl arkadaşlugsa oninçi da! Bana ihanet ettu! Isaac Bontemps: Hayır çocuğum, etmedi. Seni kanunsuz şiddetten sakınmak belki de Rick'in hayatında yaptığı tek edepli şey olmuş! İncele: Noel Hediyesi. Isaac Bontemps: Tövbe estağfurullah, ölü bir sıçan mi o? Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, ne edeceğiz bununla? Isaac Bontemps: Rose'a mı verelim diyorsun? Sanki zeplinde canlı bir sıçan beslemesi yeterince kötü değilmiş gibi! Ölüsüne neden ihtiyaç duysun ki? Isaac Bontemps: Gerçi Rose'un şehrin bağırsaklarının yaratıklarını ve müdavimlerini iyi bildiğini itiraf etmek gerek. Nihayetinde kendisi de zamanında sokaklarda yaşamış... Ondan yardım isteyelim! Analiz et: Ölü Sıçan. Rose Zhao: <İsim>, bir dahakine zahmet etme de zavallı ölü yaratıkları göndereceğin zaman önden haber et. Rasputin çok kötü oldu. Isaac Bontemps: Birisi bu sıçanı kurbana Noel hediyesi diye göndermiş. Bundan ne anlam çıkarmamız gerekeceğini bilirsin diye düşünmüştük. Rose Zhao: Bu bir sevgi hediyesi değil, bilakis bir husumet belirtisi. Sokak dilinde sıçan, ihanet demek: "İspiyoncu sıçan, beni sattın" gibisinden. Rose Zhao: Ama tehdidin hediye kılığına sokulması, gönderenin bir arkadaş olduğunu gösteriyor. Rose Zhao: <İsim>, şüphelilerden hangisi kurbanın arkadaşı olduğunu ileriye sürmüştü? Ben olsam yanıtlar için ilk onun kapısını çalardım! Isaac Bontemps: Tabii ya <İsim>, olsa olsa Vinnie Costa'dır bu! Vakit kaybetmeden onu sorgulayalım! Vinnie Costa'yı Rick'e ölü sıçan göndermesi hakkında sıkıştır. Isaac Bontemps: Vinnie, bize Kabadayı Rick'in arkadaşın olduğunu söylemiştin! Ama ona Noel hediyesi olarak ölü bir sıçan yollamışsın! Vinnie Costa: Öğrenmişsiniz! Vinnie Costa: Rick yazılmamış ahlak kuralını ihlal etti <İsim>! Onu polisle konuşurken gördüm! Isaac Bontemps: Polisle mi? Ne hakkında? Vinnie Costa: Bana sorma <İsim>. Bilmiyorum, ilgilenmiyorum da! Vinnie Costa: Ama Rick'in dürüst adamların meselelerini polislere öterek değil, yumruklarıyla halletiklerini bilmesi gerekiyordu! Isaac Bontemps: Tabii Rick uyarını kaale almadı ve sen de seni satmadan onu susturdun, öyle mi? Vinnie Costa: <İsim>, neler söylüyorsun? Rick benim ailem gibiydi! Ona bildiğim her şeyi öğrettim, hatta onunla enfiyemi bile paylaştım! Vinnie Costa: Eğer piyangoyu tutturursam onu Gigantic ile İtalya'ya götüreceğime dair söz vermiştim! Ona zarar gelmesini istemedim <İsim>! , zavallı dostum! Isaac Bontemps: Kem küm! Senin gibi arkadaşları olduktan sonra Rick'in düşmana ihtiyacı yokmuş! İncele: Parçalanmış İpek. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, kurtardığın ipek şalın üstünde T.T. harfleri var. Eğer bunamadıysam, bunlar şüphelilerimizden biri olan Taklacı Tim'in adının ilk harfleri! Isaac Bontemps: Taklacı Tim kurbanla kart oynadığını itiraf etmişti... Isaac Bontemps: ...Ama bu parçalanmış şal kavgaya dair bir kanıt olabilir! Isaac Bontemps: Doğru dedin <İsim>, Taklacı Tim'den bazı yanıtları kanırtsak iyi olacak! Taklacı Tim'e ipek atkısı hakkında soru sor. Taklacı Tim: <İsim>, beni bütün gece burada tutma niyetindeyseniz en azından bir tutam enfiye rica edebilir miyim? Isaac Bontemps: Bir tutam enfiye mi? Hehe, komikmiş kardeş. Başka ne buyururdun? Hindi dolması mesela? Isaac Bontemps: Belki de güzel bir atkı? <İsim> bunu kurbanın dairesinde buldu... ama parçalar halinde! Taklacı Tim: Ne? O hanzo onu parçalamış mı? Gerçek ipek lan o! Taklacı Tim: Rick o atkıyı vist oyununda kazandı ama belli ki zarif şeylere hiç değer vermiyor! Eşek hoşaftan ne anlar! Isaac Bontemps: Yani bunu seninle yumruklaşma sırasında parçalamadı, öyle mi? Ya da sen de onun kafasını patlatarak karşılık vermedin? Taklacı Tim: Suçlamalarınızı teessüfle karşılıyorum <İsim>! Mülkümü hor kullanan Rick ama parmaklıklar ardında olan benim! Bu mu adalet? Bu bu Noel ruhu?! Daha sonra zeplinde... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, zekandan sual olunmaz. Ve bana soracak olursan şu vakitte berrak bir zihne ihtiyacımız var! Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick hakikaten de lakabının adamıymış. Huzura ve mülke hiç saygısı yokmuş. Kumar arkadaşı bile ondan eşek diye söz ediyor... Isaac Bontemps: ...Tek arkadaşı Vinnie Costa'da onu sıçana benzetmiş. Hem de ölü bir sıçana. Isaac Bontemps: Ama yine de Kabadayı Rick gibi bir ayı bile iyi bir şey yapmış: zavallı bir çocuğu, kendi sonunu hazırlayan türden şiddet dolu bir hayattan sakınmış. Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi de Rick'in katilini adalete teslim etme görevi bize yüklenmiş vaziyette! Zaman daralıyor! Ne yöne gidelim dersin? Isaac Bontemps: Kumarhane! Dahiyane bir fikir <İsim>! Daha fazla aylaklamayalım! İncele: Kumar Masaları. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, önceden şu kart yığınının altına bakmamıştık. Ama şu anda hepsini ters yüz etmemiz gerek! Isaac Bontemps: Şu bir enfiye kutusu değilse ben de bir şey bilmiyorum! Katilin böyle bir alışkanlığı olduğunu biliyoruz! Isaac Bontemps: Ama çağdaş bilimin mucizeleri sayesinde kutunun kapağındaki en küçük parçayı bile toplasak bizi sahibine götürmeye yeter! İncele: Kart Yığını. Isaac Bontemps: Harikulade buluş <İsim>! Kartların altında bulduğun pirinç parçası bir fıçı musluğuna benziyor! Üstelik kanla kaplı! Isaac Bontemps: Kurbanın fıçının üstüne yığılmış halini göz önüne getirirsek, bu musluk cinayet silahımız olabilir! Teyit etmek için Rose'a gönderelim! Isaac Bontemps: Nasıl, yığının içinde bir şey daha mı dikkatini çekti? Isaac Bontemps: Vay dedeni, doğru dedin: Şu vist puan cetvelinin üstünde Vinnie Costa'nın adı yazılı! Bu onun sadece bir kumarbaz değil, aynı zamanda katil olabileceği anlamına da gelir! Analiz et: Pirinç Musluk. Rose Zhao: <İsim>, gözde bir cinayet silahın var mı? Ben şahsen ateşli silahlara bayılırım. Son derece çapraşık, zarif ve etkili olurlar. Isaac Bontemps: Umarım birilerini karşı tarafa sevk etmek gibi bir düşüncen yoktur Rose. Rose Zhao: Telaş yapma Bontemps. Şu ana kadar öldürmeyi düşündüğüm tek kişi sevgili kocamdı. Isaac Bontems: Hani şu... Hakkın rahmetine kavuşan kocan mı? Rose Zhao: Aynen. Her neyse, dediğim gibi maharetli ellerde her şey cinayet silahına dönüşebilir. Misal bu pirinç musluk gibi. Tek ihtiyacın kurbana yakın olmak ve yeteri kadar sertçe vurmak. Rose Zhao: Bazı hesaplamalar yaptım <İsim> ve katilin kurbanın kafatasını tek vuruşla haşat etmesi için en az 150 libre, yani 68 kilo ağırlığında olması gerektiği sonucuna ulaştım. Rose Zhao: Eğer katil bir hindi olsaydı, onu soslayıp Noel için Brüksel lahanasıyla kızartır, sonra da bir hafta boyunca afiyetle yerdik! Isaac Bontemps: Rose, ağzından sürekli sıra dışı cümleler çıkıyor! Katili Noel için kızarmak...! Beni yemeğe davet edecek olursan masanda gönül rahatlığıyla oturmam herhalde! Rose Zhao: Komik olma Bontemps! Hadi, <İsim> 68 kilo ağırlığındaki katili yakalamak için can atıyor. Bekletme kendisini! İncele: Enfiye Kutusu. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, enfiye kutusundan topladığın şu parçacıklar bize katil hakkında bir şey söyleyebilir! Gidip Viola'dan yardım talep edelim! Analiz et: Parçacıklar. Isaac Bontemps: Viola, umarım <İsim> ile katilin enfiye kutusundan topladığımız parçacıklar konusunda ilerleme kaydetmişsindir! Viola Pemberton: Alnını bu kadar kırıştırma Isaac, yoksa yaşından büyük göstermeye başlayacaksın neme lazım. Isaac Bontemps: Nasıl yani, ben şimdi... yaşlı mı gösteriyorum? Viola Pemberton: Alakası yok Isaac! Yaşlanmanın insan cildine olan etkilerinden söz ediyorum! Sonbaharda yaprakların renk değiştirmesi kadar fark edilebilen bir süreç! Viola Pemberton: Bu minik pullar deri hücreleri <İsim>. Mikroskop altında bakınca sağlıklı görünüyorlar. Ağır iş, rutubetli hava, çiçek veya soğuk ısırmasından etkilenmemişler. Viola Pemberton: <İsim>, cildinin kalitesine bakılırsa katil yüksek ihtimalle genç bir adam ya da kadın... Henüz 30. yaşgününü kutlamamış biri. Isaac Bontemps: Viola, sayende suratımızı asmayıp gülümseyebiliyoruz! Şafak vakti gelmeden katilini kıstırmalıyız! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Kabadayı Rick'in katilini parmaklıklar ardına göndermek için gereken tüm kanıtları elde ettik! Concordia'ya huzurlu bir Noel yaşatalım! Katili Tutukla. Isaac Bontemps: Taklacı Tim, Kabadayı Rick'i düşüncesizce öldürmekten tutuklusun! Taklacı Tim: Ne diyorsunuz birader siz? Dedim ya, ben yapmadım! Isaac Bontemps: Ama kumarbaz olduğunu inkar etmedin ve bu kartın üstüne yazdığın ölüm tehdidide başka söze hacet bırakmıyor! Taklacı Tim: Rick'le tek oynayan ben değilim ki! O kartı ona oynamış olabilecek en az altı tane herif var! Isaac Bontemps: Adamımızın başkası değil de sen olduğunu biliyoruz! Karta tükürdüğün enfiye seni ele verdi! Taklacı Tim: Blöfünü fark ettim <İsim>! Bugüne kadar kimse enfiye içmekten içeriye girmedi! Isaac Bontemps: Cinayet silahını bulduk! Gevşemiş bir pirinç musluğu Rick'in kafasına vurmak için kullandın! Üstelik tam da gizli kumarhanenin önünde! Isaac Bontemps: Sonra da ortağını ölüme terk edip alelacele kumar masasına geri döndün! Kırık musluk halen elindeydi. Bu yüzden onu kart yığınının altına sakladın! Taklacı Tim: Tamam, tamam <İsim>, bütün asları toplamışsın! İtiraf ediyorum, ben yaptım! Taklacı Tim: Kabadayı Rick deyim yerindeyse madikçinin tekiydi! Kötü bir el denk geldiğinde hile yapabilirim ama başkalarına borç takarak kendimi küçük düşürmem! Isaac Bontemps: Yani Rick kaybedince parasını vermek istemedi mi? Tüm bu atışma bu yüzden miydi? Taklacı Tim: Onu para yüzünden öldürmedim <İsim>! Ben öyle açgözlü üçüncü sınıf çapulculardan değilim! Kumar benim için bir sanat, aynı zamanda beyefendi birisiyimdir! Taklacı Tim: Ama Rick'in inatla benim olan şeyi vermeyi reddetmesini kabul edemezdim! Para bile değildi, sadece işe yaramaz bir kağıt parçasıydı! Isaac Bontemps: Kağıt parçası mı dedin? Bir saniye, bu... Piyango bileti olmasın sakın? Rick morgdayken halen yırtık kenarını elinde sıkıca tutuyordu! Taklacı Tim: E yuh ama! Bu kadarını da nasıl biliyorsun <İsim>?! Taklacı Tim: Doğru, bunu onun soğuk, ölü ellerinden kopardım! Bu bilet elinde kalan son şeydi ve bunu son elde kazanmıştım! Isaac Bontemps: Artık şansının tükendiğini düşünürsek, o bilete daha fazla ihtiyacın kalmadı. Adam öldürmeden tutuklusun! Hakim Takakura: Evimde leziz bir Noel muhallebisi beni bekliyor, o yüzden tez vakitte halledelim şu işi. "Taklacı" Tim, "Kabadayı" Rick'i öldürmekten mahkeme karşısındasın... Yargıç Takakura: Tövbe estağurullah, bu davalarada dürüst bir âdemoğlu adına rastlanmaz mı? Yargıç Takakura: Her neyse... Taklacı Tim, savunman nedir? Taklacı Tim: Suçluyum Hakim Bey! Ama sadece sizin kanunlarınız nezdinde! Hırsızların kadim ahlak kurallarına göre suçlu ben değil, kumar borcunu ödemeyi reddeden Kabadayı Rick'tir! Yargıç Takakura: Asıl medeni topluma borcu olan sensin ve bu borcu on iki yıl hapiste geçirerek ödeyeceksin! Taklacı Tim: Bundan en iyi şekilde faydalanacağım Hakim Bey! Hapiste bir sürü yeni hile öğrenmeye zamanım olacak! Madeline O'Malley: Fevkalade bir başarı daha <İsim>! Yarın gece Noel Arifesi ve sayende Concordia vatandaşları Noeli huzurla kutlayabilecek! Isaac Bontemps: Korkarım ki cümbüş için pek bir sebebimiz yok Madeline. Sokaklar halen mücrimlerle dolu ve dürüst vatandaşların hayatları zorluklarla geçiyor. Madeline O'Malley: Hadi ama Bontemps, suratın sirke satmasın! Yarın gece şans birilerinin kapısını çalacak! Piyango çekilecek ve artık bizim de bir biletimiz var! Madeline O'Malley: Bak, senin Taklacı Tim'den aldığın ve Dick'in kurbanın elinde bulduğu parçaları bantladım! Ya bize çıkarsa <İsim>? Isaac Bontemps: Peh! Boş işler! Madeline O'Malley: <İsim>, yarın Noel ışıklarını yaktığımız vakit Bontemps fikrini değiştirecektir! Ama kutlamalara hazır olmak için önce iyi bir uyku çekmemiz gerek! Yeni Bir Başlangıç 4 Ertesi akşam, Noel Arifesinde... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Taklacı Tim'i parmaklıklar ardına göndererek yıldızlara yaraşır bir iş çıkardın! Isaac Bontemps: Soruşturmamız ayrıca gizli bir kumarhanenin varlığını ortaya çıkardı. Bu şer yuvasını son bir kez daha inceleyip sonra tümden kapısına kilidi vuralım diyorum! Benimle gelir misin <İsim>? Madeline O'Malley: Çabuk dönmeyi unutma <İsim>! Biliyorsun, bugün Noel Arifesi... Madeline O'Malley: ...Ve piyango çekilişi için heyecandan gideceğim! Isaac Bontemps: Allah aşkına, bu kutlama havasında işimizi yapabilirsek yarabbi şükür diyeceğim vallaha <İsim>! Bir an önce kaçalım da... Evie Holloway: <İsim>, böldüğüm için kusura bakma ama kütüphanemde bir baca temizleyicisi var! Zeplinde böyle hizmetlere gerek duyduğumuzu bilmiyordum... Ama ısrarla seninle konuşmak istiyor. Isaac Bontemps: Amanın, Pippa olmalı bu! Nasıl olmuş da zepline sızmayı başarmış? Isaac Bontemps: Git ve kaçak yolcumuzun ne istediğini öğren <İsim>. Ama acele et! Asıl hafiyelik işi kumarhanede seni bekler! Pippa'nın ne istediğini öğren. Pippa Caffrey: <İsim>, ne kadar da masalsu bir uçan polis karakolun var boyle! Evie Holloway: Sen buraya nasıl girdin yahu? Temizlenecek bacamız bile yok üstelik! Pippa Caffrey: Teslimat kutularundan pirine cizlendum! Evie Holloway: Bu... Pek zekiceymiş. Pekala, <İsim> ricanı bekliyor! Pippa Caffrey: Ebeveynlerumi bulmak istiyirum! Evimuze cittum ama ev sahibi çikarulduklaruni soyledu. Sanirsam kirayı odeyemediler. Pippa Caffrey: Biriktirduğim tüm paramla Anam ve Bubama Noel için minik bir kek aldiydum... Ama nerede olduklaruni bilmiyirum! Onlaru bulmağa yardum eder misuniz? Evie Holloway: Bence de <İsim>, Noel Arifesi'nde bir çocuğun yakarışını duymazdan gelemeyiz! Evie Holloway: Ama Yeni Liman'ın sokaklarını kitaplarım kadar iyi okuyabildiğim söylenemez. İpucu aramaya nereden başlamam gerektiğini bilemem mesela! Pippa Caffrey: Ara sokaklaru avucumun içi çibi biliyrum, Apla! Bir de size uğur ceturmesu için bir şilin vereyum! İncele: Arka Sokak. Pippa Caffrey: <İsim>, bir resim bulmuşsin! Bak da, ben ve ailem. Concordia'ya ilk celdiğumuzde çektirmişduk! Evie Holloway: Bir bakayım... Göç kayıtları için çekilen standart bir fotoğraf. Altında her aileyi tanımladan numaradan olmalı. Evie Holloway: Ben biraz sakarım... Pippa'da resme is bulaştırabilir. İyisi mi bu numarayı sen açığa çıkar <İsim>! İncele: Fotoğraf. Evie Holloway: <İsim>, artık elimizde üzerinde çalışacak bir numara olduğundan kendimi daha öz güveni yerinde hissediyorum! Evie Holloway: Ama cidden araştırmalarımı kütüphanemde devam ettirmem gerek! Birkaç saate döndüğünde Pippa'nın ailesi hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinmiş olurum! Analiz et: Göçmen Numarası. Evie Holloway: Haberler iyi <İsim>! Resimdeki numara sayesinde Caffrey ailesinin Concordia'ya varışlarından itibarenki hareketlerinin izini sürebildim. Evie Holloway: Kayıtlara göre Pippa'nın ebeveynleri geldikleri günden beridir sürekli konut değiştiriyorlarmış. Geçmişlerine dair bazı boşluklar var... Evie Holloway: Ama Caffreyler'in şu anki adresi tam da burada, yani Yeni Liman'da! Pippa Caffrey: <İsim>, anamla bubamı buldin! Beni onlara goturir misun? Pippa'yı ebeveynleriyle bir araya getir. Evie Holloway: Bay ve Bayan Caffrey... kızınız... Bay ve Bayan Caffrey: Kizumuz mi? Uy! Kizimiza pir şey mi oldi yoksa? Bayan Caffrey: Sana dediydum, onu heç gondermeyecekduk! Bay Caffrey: Ben citmesini istedum mi sence? Ben... Pippa Caffrey: Ana, buba, buradayum! Her yerde sizi aradum! Bayan Caffrey: Pippa! Demek buradasun! Seni çok merak ettuk! Bayan Caffrey: Artık Noel'i birlikte kutlayabiluriz! Pippa Caffrey: <İsim>, sağa da mutlu Noeller! İncele: Kumarhane. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, neredeyse bu terk edilmiş kumarhanenin sükunetini Madeline'in Noel zırvalarına tercih edeceğim... Isaac Bontemps: Ama görüyorum ki sen ipuçlarına odaklanmışsın! O paltonun ceplerini aramamız gerek! Sonra da buranın kapısına kilidi vurabiliriz! İncele: Palto. Isaac Bontemps: Harbi iş çıkardın <İsim>! Bu pelerin Kabadayı Rick'e ait. Mendilinden anlaşılıyor! Isaac Bontemps: Ama bu büyüteç polis kuvvetlerine ait! Sapında amblemi var! Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi Kabadayı Rick gibi bir hergele, polise ait bir eşyayı nasıl ele geçirmiş olabilir? Burada bir ikiyüzlülük seziyorum! Isaac Bontemps: Makul bir düşünce <İsim>. Eğer bu alet polis mülküyse, Viola bunun hangi memura ait olduğunu bulabilir! Analiz et: Büyüteç. Viola Pemberton: <İsim>, Komiser'in yeni bir parmak izi kaydı oluşturmaktan kasım kasım kasıldığını hatırlarsın! Viola Pemberton: Ve bu yeni aracın şamdiden işe yaradığını duymak hoşuna gidecek! Kumarhanede büyütecini bulduğunuz memurun kimliğini tespit ettim! Viola Pemberton: Büyüteç, kısa süre önce kundakçılıktan tutukladığın genç memur Koll'a ait! Isaac Bontemps: Vay yıldırımlara gelesice! Koll kanıt imha etmekten suçlu bulunmuştu... Şimdi de Kabadayı Rick'e bulaştığı ortaya çıkıyor! <İsim>, bu arkadaşı tekrardan sorgulamamız gerek! Memur Koll'a kurbanla olan ilişkisi hakkında soru sor. John Koll: <İsim>, her şeyi itiraf ettim zaten! Polis kuvvetlerine ihanet ettim! Yangına ben sebep oldum! Daha ne istiyorsun benden? Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick adlı bir mücrim öldürüldü ve <İsim> büyütecini kendisinin cebinde buldu. Bundan ne anlam çıkarmalıyız sence? John Koll: Kabadayı Rick öldü mü? John Koll: Noel Arifesi'nde dualarım kabul oldu! John Koll: <İsim>, o ayı bana her Allah'ın günü zulmetti! Tekmeledi, yumrukladı, şapkama işedi... John Koll: Hatta sırf eğlence olsun diye eşyalarımı çaldı! Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick sana zulüm mü etti? Yoksulları hırpaladığını biliyorduk da senden ne istiyordu? John Koll: <İsim>, daha önce Rick'in aileme yapabileceklerinden korkup konuşmaya cesaret edemiyordum. Ama artık öldüğüne göre gerçeği söyleyebilirim! John Koll: Beni o ateşi yakmaya zorlayan Rick'ti! Eğer kabul etmezsem anneme ve kız kardeşime zarar vereceğini söyledi! Ama dediğine uyarsam beni bir daha rahatsız etmeyecekti! Isaac Bontemps: Kabadayı Rick seni kanıt imha etmeye mi zorladı? Ama niye? Konuşsana evladım! John Koll: Sebepleri hakkında bir şey bilmiyorum! Ateşe verdiğim varilin içine bakmaya bile cesaret edemedim. Allah yardımcım olsun! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, ne sıkıntılı bir keşif. Sanırsam Rick'in dairesine bir kez daha bakmamız icap ediyor. John Koll: Gerçeği itiraf etmek vicdanımı rahatlattı <İsim>... Devam etmeden önce lütfen bir şeyler yiyip için! İncele: Kurbanın Odası. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, bu deri cüzdan Kabadayı Rick gibi birisi için şüpheli derecede incelikli! Mandalını açıp daha fazlasını öğrenmeye çalışalım! İncele: Kilitli Cüzdan. Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, cüzdandaki notta "O polise musallat olursan daha fazlasını alırsın!" yazıyor. Isaac Bontemps: "O polise musallat olursan" mı? O polis dediği Memur Koll olmalı! Isaac Bontemps: Üstelik cüzdan ağzına kadar parayla dolu! Isaac Bontemps: Haydaa! Bu, rezil memurun kanıt odası yangını itirafına yeni bir boyut kazandırıyor! Isaac Bontemps: Şimdi olanları bir açığa kavuşturalım: Birisi Rick'e para veriyor... Isaac Bontemps: ...Rick'te karşılığında Memur Koll'a sataşıyor... Isaac Bontemps: ...Ta ki Koll baskı altında kanıt odasında kibriti çakana kadar! Isaac Bontemps: İyi de kim kanıt odasının yangında yok olmasını ister ki? Not imzalanmamış ve tek tanığımız da öldü... Isaac Bontemps: Vinnie Costa yardım edebilir mi diyorsun? Olağanüstü bir fikir! Vinnie şehirdeki tüm hırsız ve madikçileri bilir! Onu bulalım! Vinnie Costa'ya kimin kanıt imha etmek isteyebileceğini sor. Vinnie Costa: <İsim>, seni kutsal Noel gecesinde çalıştıran şey nedir? Isaac Bontemps: Biraz gayrikutsal bir mesele. Suç kanıtları imha edilerek bazı kabahatlerin üstü örtülmüş. Isaac Bontemps: Kankan Rick de işin içinde ama sadece kiralık olarak. Kimin için çalıştığını öğrenmek istiyoruz. Muhtemelen sana bahsetmiştir. Vinnie Costa: <İsim>, polise yardım etmek konusundaki düşüncelerimi biliyorsun! Bu doğru olmaz! Vinnie Costa: Yine de... Söylemekte sakınca görmeyeceğim bir şey var çünkü İrlandalılardan hiç haz etmem. Vinnie Costa: Cemiyetlerinin yapı taşlarından biri, son derece saygı duydukları bir kişi... Geçmişteki kabahatlerinin üzerini örtmek epey işine gelirdi! Isaac Bontemps: Suç kanıtlarını yok etmek isteyen hain, İrlanda cemiyetinin saygın bir mensubu mu yani? Vinnie Costa: Benden duymadınız valla! Şimdi gidin, polise konuşurken görülmek istemiyorum! Daha sonra, tekrardan zeplinde... Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, Noel Arifesi geldi ama sıkıntılı bir keşif tüm neşemizin üzerine gölge düşürüyor... Isaac Bontemps: Memur Koll'un müessif kundaklama olayıyla ilgili yeni ayrıntılar gün yüzüne çıktı! Isaac Bontemps: Baskı ve para etkili olmuş... Ama tüm olayı tezgahlayan failin kimliğini henüz açığa çıkaramadık. Isaac Bontemps: Gelgelelim, Vinnie Costa'ya inanacak olursak eğer faili İrlanda cemiyetinde aramalıymışız! Isaac Bontemps: <İsim>, eğer görünürde saygın bir İrlandalı geçmişindeki kabahatleri örtmeye çalışıyorsa, bunu açığa çıkarmak için daha fazla... Madeline O'Malley: <İsim>! Buna inanamayacaksın! Isaac Bontemps: Madeline? Ne oldu? Acil durum mu? Madeline O'Malley: Evet! Şen bir durum! Piyango rakamları az önce açıklandı! Tam bin şilin kazandık! Isaac Bontemps: Hadi be? Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum...! Madeline O'Malley: Şanslı günümüzde olduğumuzu biliyordum <İsim>! Parayla ne yapacağımıza dair de bir fikrim var! Madeline O'Malley: Bunu hep birlikte bir Noel yemeğiyle kutlamalıyız! Evie Holloway: Pippa ile ailesini de davet edelim! Rose Zhao: Fevkalade fikir <İsim>! Ben hindiyi kızartırım! Isaac Bontemps: İyi de hanımlar... Madeline O'Malley: Hiç itiraz etme Bontemps! Ben de hazırlıkları yerinde gözlemlerim! Noel yemeğinde... Richard Wells: <İsim>, hindiyi oydum! Kutlamalar başlasın! Viola Pemberton: "Noel'den evvelki geceydi, evde herkes ve her şey tetikte... Hiçbir canlı kımıldamıyordu, küçük bir fare bile..." Rose Zhao: Fareleri bilmem ama Rasputin heyecandan bayılmak üzere! Pippa Caffrey: Mutlu Noeller <İsim>! Bizim içun yaptiğun her şey içun teşekkürler! Charles Dupont: Mutlu Noeller <İsim>! Yeni icadımı denemek ister misin? Tamamen güvenlidir! Madeline O'Malley: Sanırsam bunu çekiyoruz, değil mi? Madeline O'Malley: Pek yaratıcıymış Charlie! Charles Dupont: Neşe dolu Noeller <İsim>! Kategori:Diyaloglar Kategori:Yeni Liman